


of pink hair and hickeys

by emofrnkie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, but just a bit, changkyun is all of us, hyungwonho is so powerful, i love this kind of shit, in honor of hyungwon's pink hair, kinda angsty, kinda smut, not so fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emofrnkie/pseuds/emofrnkie
Summary: in which Hyungwonho hate each other, Hyungwon is a little bitch and Changkyun is a relatable little piece of shit.or the fluffy enemies to lovers everyone needs.





	of pink hair and hickeys

**Author's Note:**

> im honor of Hyungwon's pink hair.
> 
> twitter: emofrnkie

Everyone knew Wonho as the caring person who'd do anything for his friends. For all of them except for Hyungwon. Their friendship was special in its unique way. They almost didn't hate each other but it was a thin line that just had to be crossed.  
They never lost a chance to start fighting, even if it was for the most stupid thing. Their friends got used to it so they let them do their things.

And there is a little exception too. There are their friends, who ignore them and then there's Changkyun.  
Two things about this kid. He's hyper. He thinks that Hyungwon secretly loves Wonho. He's in love with Kihyun and everyone knows it except for Kihyun himself. Life can be disastrous sometimes.

Back to our friends-not so friends. They're neighbors and, as if it wasn't enough for them to handle, they had to share the same friends. This last part didn't bother them that much because they loved them.

They hang out together with their group of friends, of course at a distance of at least 2 meters from each other because you may never know when Wonho decides to punch the paper doll or when Hyungwon just wants to be funny making Wonho fall disastrously on the ground. 

"Why can't they just date?" said Changkyun while Kihyun and Jooheon looked at him with an amused expression.

"We're not ready for world war three yet" 

"Yah,Kihyun shut up and let me fantasize." 

When they saw a tall figure making its way to their table they shut up and let him seat.  
Hyungwon sighed and let his dead fall on the table.  
Without saying anything he smashed his fist on the table and handed some papers to his friends. 

"Oh, a dance competition. Wasn't the one you were waiting for?" 

"Apparently I wasn't the only one who was waiting for it."

The poor guy looked confused. That until he spotted a smiley Wonho waving at them and taking a sit at the table.  
If Hyungwon had powers, Wonho would be dust by the time he opened his mouth."It's a wonderful day, isn't it, Hyungwonnie?" Wonho looked at him with daring eyes.

"Say just one, ONE more word and your life will end right here in this place."  
Wonho laughed and that pissed Hyungwon off even more. He stood up and stretched over the table to reach for Wonho's collar but that little punk stopped his hand and - listen listen - kissed it.  
Hyungwon let out a frustrated scream and walked away, not even caring for his backpack.  
The wise Jooheon spoke."Wonho, maybe you should go talk to him and...fix things?" 

"Nah, he's okay."

"You know how important it is for him and I understand that is a great occasion for you too. It's a stupid thing to argue over things like this."

"He started it."

"Wonho"

"That's my name"

"Shin Hoseok, move your perfect ass and go talk to him. I don't fuckin care if you're not close, he's still our friend."  
Wonho sighed and took his backpack, along with Hyungwon's and went out of the cafeteria."You owe me" he screamed at Jooheon.

"Yes, a big slap. Move."

Then Wonho disappeared from their sight.

Where was he supposed to go? He knew Hyungwon but not well enough to guess where he could be.  
He opted for the easiest one, the bathroom.  
After 10 minutes Wonho got bored and decided to go for an easiest option.  
He wrote a message to Hyungwon. In four years that never happened. He wasn't even interested in having Hyungwon's phone number in the first place but Shownu's dad material obliged him, just in case of emergencies. 

to: Chae Smth 

-where are you 

-new phone who dis 

-your worst nightmare 

-kihyun did u change your number?

-it's wonho 

-ha ha. funny 

-it's really me.

 

Wonho didn't receive any other reply. "fuck that little kid."

-Hyungwon istg if you don't come to your locker in 5 minutes you're gonna be in trouble. 

Wonho decided to wait for five long minutes. There was no reply and no sign of Hyungwon.

-Hyungwon. I'm serious come out so we can go back to our friends that right now may or may not want to kill me. All of them.

-It'd be very nice. Where can I buy tickets.

-Hyungwon. Please.

-No. 

Wonho signed and stood up to make his way to the exit when he bumped into someone. "Oh fuck I'm s-Hyungwon"

The tall boy had a terrified expression. His eyes were red along with his plump lips.  
"Hyungwon, did you cry?"

"N-no I'm just tired"

"You did cry. Let's go find the others."

"No, please"

"Jooheon asked me to look for you, I did and now I'm done with my task. Now fuck off and stop being a bitch and go to your friends."

"Yes, nevermind. Like if you cared of what they could think if they saw me like this."

"Really, do I look like I care?"

"Not at all."

"That's the right answer."

Hyungwon took his backpack from Wonho's hands.

"I fucking hate you. I really do. With all my heart and I swear I hope I won't get to see you every again. And if I do I really hope you die right in front of me. You're the most childish person even, not even caring for at least one second of what could have happened. I'll tell you. You. You, always get in my way every time I try to do something. It was my dream and you're ruining it piece by piece. You're disgusting. I didn't do you any bad and you don't really care for what I could feel. You're really my worst nightmare, Shin Hoseok."

Wonho's cocky smile left his lips as soon as he saw tears in Hyungwon's eyes while he was screaming at him. 

"Hyungwon -"

"There's no Hyungwon for you. You don't know me. Fuckin' choke, Hoseok."

Wonho didn't let Hyungwon's backpack go. He held it and pushed Hyungwon back. Something in him suddenly broke. He opened his eyes wide like realization hit him. He wasn't a bad person and he didn't want to make anyone suffer, even if it was Hyungwon. When the younger one told him that he didn't know him, he realized that everything would be so boring without him around. 

"Wanna go for a ride?" 

"Let me go. I don't want to see your face nor hear your voice. I don't want to see you even again, which part of it isn't clear. I don't know you."

Hyungwon was surprised when Wonho let his backpack go.

"Okay then. I'm Shin Hoseok. And you are? "

Hyungwon let out a laugh. He wasn't having fun, it was a desperate one.

"Is it a game for you?"

"I'm Shin Hoseok, what's your name?"

"Stop it."

"Hi stop it, nice to meet you" Wonho's expression was soft. 

"Please Hoseok, stop with this childish game."

"I see you got my name."

Hyungwon couldn't believe his years.

"Do you like motorcycles?"

"You know it."

"Are you up for a ride?"

"Promise me to take me home safe and maybe I'll accept."

"100% safe"

"Let's go then"

Wonho wrote a message to Jooheon.

-im takin' him home, don't wait for us.

-Where's Wonho. 

-wonho is me

-did aliens kidnap him

-jooheon please no time for jokes. He's safe and i'm taking him home.

-okay okay.

 

The ride home was silent. Hyungwon tried not to touch Wonho but it was impossible as that prick didn't know what a speed limit was. At least he was warm with Wonho's leather jacket on.  
When they got home Hyungwon got down and smiled to Wonho.

"Safe. Are you happy now?"

"Thank you,Wonho."

Wonho smiled back. As they were neighbors it wasn't a bother for Wonho to take that tall pickle home.

"See you tomorrow." 

Hyungwon turned back to open his door. "Anyway, my name is Hyungwon."

Wonho smiled widely and waved to him.

The next day everything was silent.  
They were all there except for Hyungwon.  
When he arrived, Changkyun tried not to scream because of happiness.  
Hyungwon handed Wonho's jacket to the owner.

"Ya, I forgot about it." He blushed slightly and hoped no one noticed but by the looks everyone was giving him it was obvious that he had false hopes.

Wonho smiled "It's okay"

Jooheon had to hold Changkyun by the shirt because he got hyper. Extremely hyper.  
He whispered in the younger's ear "If you say something you're dead meat."

Too late. 

"Sooooo, Hyungwon.... did something happen yesterday? I see you're feeling better" and as if it wasn't enough, he winked.

"Yes, I came to a very important conclusion." 

Sowhu interrupted him "No, we won't help you with whatever you got into mind."

"To be honest I just need Minhyuk's help"

"OH YES OF COURSE I WILL HELP YOU!"  
Hyungwon showed a satisfied smile to his friends." I'm going for a cute concept for MY competition."  
Wonho puffed "Yes, see you when I get first place, loser."  
But he wasn't as serious as he'd usually be.  
Changkyun was gripping Kihyun's hand, almost biting his shoulder.

"Yah, Minhyuk. Come to my house at 4 pm." 

"Okay Hyungwonnie, I'll be there."

Wonho was watching the scenario in front of him feeling curious.  
He didn't realize he was staring until Jooheon hit his chest.  
Hyungwon didn't lose his chance.  
"Wonho, I know I'm beautiful but avoid staring, please."

This time was Wonho who left the table, blushing and mumbling something only he could understand.

" Hyungwon, I think you should make a move if you like him that much."  
Surprisingly it was Kihyun who was speaking.

"I- I don't like that prick."

" I know you since we were fetuses. You dye your hair when you have a new crush and it's always Minhyuk who helps you. That's what you're planning to do this time. I know that if you'd like someone else you would have told me but since it seems too weird for you to like Wonho you decided to stay silent."

"Kihyun, you should stop reading those books, they're not good for you."

"Yeh, sure." Kihyun put on his glasses and looked at Hyungwon with daring eyes "you will admit it one day"

The day after, Wonho felt really sleepy and tired, since he was practicing a lot for the competition.  
He immediately felt awake when he saw him.

"Jooheon, I don't think I'm feeling okay." Hoseok whispered while sitting down and staring at the tall boy who was coming in their direction.  
Hyungwon, that little fucker. He dyed his hair.  
Wait. He dyed his hair pink.  
Kihyun wasn't even surprised so he continued sipping on his coffe.

"Hi everyone, how are things going?"

Wonho said nothing. Changkyun continued balancing himself on his feet, enjoying the scene.  
Minhyuk looked at Hyungwon with shiny eyes."I did a great job, you owe me a meal."

"Of course, Minhyuk." 

Hyungwon turned to face Wonho then sat on the table right in front of him.  
"Why so silent, sweetie? Don't you like it?"

"N-no..I mean yes."

Changkyun shut his eyes closed. Kihyun puffed and took him by the hand, taking him as far as possible from the scene.  
"Changkyun, you can't do this every time they breathe next to each other. Now that they're finally almost getting along well you can't ruin this."

Changkyun looked down and blushed.  
"You're right."

"Why are you obsessed with them anyway."

"I'm not obsessed. Maybe I like to see in others what I can't receive myself."

"What are you mumbling there?"

"Nevermind." Changkyun held his books to his chest and ran away. 

The competition was each day closer and both Hyungwon and Wonho were practicing for hours.  
They decided to go in two different ways for their concept.  
Hyungwon went all in for the cute concept and Wonho just went for a wild and sexy one. Their styles were different.  
Hyungwon's head was full of thoughts during those days. What made it so suddenly for him to change his mind about Wonho? Why didn't he feel the urge to punch the other in the face anymore? And why did the other change?  
Hyungwon puffed and let himself fall on the practice room floor then he let out a frustrated scream. How bad for him that he left the door opened.  
After a bit he heard someone rushing in his direction. 

"H-Hyungwon" Hoseok whispered.  
That made Hyungwon immediately open his eyes.

"Woah woah woah calm down, kid" Hyungwon lifted his upper body up to stand on his elbows.

"Oh god Hyungwon. Oh my god. I thought something happened. You're safe. Thank god." Then the black haired boy pushed him to his chest and hugged him.

"S-Something happened actually.." Hyungwon said with a weak voice. It was his chance to get everything off his chest "Why are you like this to me? Are you playing right now? Why did you suddenly change? Please, Wonho tell me, my mind is a mess in this moment."

Wonho looked surprised by the sudden questions but he looked at Hyungwon with soft eyes.  
"When I saw you snapping and saying those things to me...I realized they were all true. It was okay not to like each other but I may have taken it too far. I don't want you to hate me for real. When you said you don't want to see me ever again I.. I didn't want to. You're my friend and I love my friends."

"So are we friends now?" 

"If you want to."

Hyungwon smiled at Wonho. They both got up from the cold floor.  
"Would you like to show me what are you working on?"

Hyungwon hesitated at first but then nodded.  
He put his song on and started dancing. His movements were smooth and a bit provocative. Hoseok's eyes were glued on his body. He couldn't deny it, Hyungwon was beautiful. He felt like a knot in his throat when Hyungwon finished and asked for his opinion.

"I-It's beautiful. You have moves."

Hyungwon blushed. "Thank you. Now is your turn."  
Hoseok gulped but got on his feet and set up the music.  
When it started, he forgot about everything. There was only the rhythm and him. He tried to make it spicier than usual, just to have some fun.  
And god, Hyungwon's stare almost made holes into Hoseok's skin.  
When he finished, the only thing that he could hear, was his own heavy breath. Hyungwon had his lip between his teeth. 

"Damn, Wonho."

"I-Is it good enough?"

"I think you deserve first place, really "

"Oh- I... I think you need it more than I do.."

"Yes but...listen, we'll see. The win goes to the best."

Wonho suddenly took Hyungwon by the shoulders and shook him.  
"I have an idea so both of us can get first place."

"I'm not giving money to the judges."

"No, you stupid pickle." Wonho hesitated, like he could say something wrong "Would you-" he offered his hand to Hyungwon " Would you like to dance with me?"  
Hyungwon's heart skipped a beat.  
"A-Are you sure?" 

"We can mix our choreos and make it a good one, even if they're different. Opposites attract, am I right?" Wonho winked in Hyungwon's direction.  
A cocky smile appeared on the younger's lips.

"Okay, mister muscle, but we won't tell the others. I want to have some fun."

"As you want, bubblegum prince"

"Was it really necessary?"

Wonho took Hyungwon bridal style and placed him at the center of the practice room. "Let's get started."  
Hyungwon, taken aback by Wonho's actions, threw arms around his neck so he won't fall. When Wonho let Hyungwonho touch the ground, the younger was still holdingon Wonho. They were standing face to face.

"Great pose" Wonho whispered,looking at Hyungwon's lips.  
Hyungwon didn't move even if de felt the urge to. Wonho put his hands on both of Hyungwon's sides and started balancing from one foot to another. Hyungwon followed him and soon they were dancing slowly.

"The pink hair really suits you."

"To be honest? I hate it but I did it for the competition. It's a bit of your fault too."

"Best mistake I've ever made."

Days went by and the two friends worked hard not only to put up the whole choreography but also to hide everything from their friends.

"Do you think they noticed anything?" Wonho asked Hyungwon as they finished practicing.

"I don't know but I noticed something weird in the way Changkyun acts these days. He seems off."

"I will talk to him. I guess something happened between him and Kihyun because both seem a little quiet."

"Kihyun is always quiet, that bitch can plan ten different ways to kill you in like one minute and keeps everything in mind and at the same time smiles to you." Hyungwon replied, making Wonho laugh.

"But for real now, I think that Kyun's crush is not that healthy for him." Wonho seemed truly worried for his friend.

"He really likes Kihyun." 

Wonho puffed. "He really does."

"Love is a weird thing." said Hyungwon while pressing his back to the wall to stretch. " You're ready to give everything you have without expecting anything from the other and you feel so happy and the next day everything seems so miserable because even if you don't want anything in return, you can't truly love without receiving love back."

"Since when you're that deep?" 

"I've lived long enough to experience it."

"Love is shit" Wonho said. He really wanted to believe himself but he couldn't. He was taken aback by love so many times and it was happening again. He didn't know how he got himself in that situation. His worst nightmare turned into the person he wanted to dream about. Of course it didn't happen from a day to another but Wonho found that process so painfully slow and torturing. 

"Prove it. Prove that love means only bad things."

Wonho puffed and rolled his eyes. "You really don't like being contradicted."

"Only if the other person proves me that I'm wrong."

Wonho got closer to Hyungwon just to find himself pinning the pink haired guy to the wall. He whispered near Hyungwon's neck "Maybe you're right."  
He breathed against the other's boy pale skin and placed a kiss on it.  
Hyungwon put both of his hands on Wonho's chest but he didn't push him. 

"W-What are you doing."

Wonho decided to ignore him. "Love...." He breathed again against the younger's neck. Hyungwon expected another kiss but when Wonho got closer it didn't come, making Hyungwon whine in frustration. "keeps you waiting, like this." 

The he started placing little kisses on Hyungwon's neck so he started giggling. "Yes, love can also make you happy."

Hyungwon shook his head then, like he was hit by a lightning, he blushed.

"What is it, prince bubblegum, you don't like neck kisses?" 

Hyungwon didn't know what to say so, of course, he nodded. Bad decision.

"Do you want more?" But it was more like a rhetoric question. Wonho was on him again. Hyungwon couldn't say he wasn't enjoying it. Wonho's body pressed on his felt like paradise and his soft lips were a corner of that heaven.  
Wonho didn't miss a second to start leaving little kisses on the soft skin.  
When he found Hyungwon's sensitive spot he stopped and started biting on the skin, sucking on it.

"W-Wonho" Hyungwon's hands were buried in Wonho's black hair.  
When Wonho was done he softly pressed his lips again on the mark.

"See you tomorrow." He left a peck on Hyungwon's forehead and left him like that, confused but happy.  
Wonho's words echoed in Hyungwon's head. Love can make you happy.  
Was he in love? How could that be?  
He didn't like Wonho.

 

The day after that, Hyungwon was joining Changkyun in the silent squad.  
He couldn't look at Wonho for more that two seconds without blushing.  
Since he got there, he was planning to talk to Changkyun but he waited till the other boys were gone."Why are you so quiet?"

"Don't worry, Hyungwon."

"You can't tell me not to worry." Hyungwon waited in silence till he felt Changkyun's head fall on his shoulder.  
"Why do you like him so much?"

Changkyun knew who Hyungwon was talking about. " I didn't choose it. I really didn't want to feel this way."

"Not even a single one of us decides who to fall in love with. You just love. It doesn't matter what that person feels towards you. That's the cruel thing about love."

" Do you understand how I feel?"

" I'm afraid I'll get to it soon."

" Is it Hoseok?"

Hyungwon didn't say anything. Normally he would have rejected the thought of it but he realized that was the truth.

" How did it happen?"

"It doesn't matter. Please Changkyun, go talk to Kihyun. You know he's one of those people who keep everything inside. I don't know what happened but try to solve this. Life is too short to spend our time pretending to hate who we love."

"What should I do?"

"Ask him out. He never rejected anyone of us so I don't see why he'd reject you. Especially you."

"Okay, I will."

Changkyun left a peck on Hyungwon's cheek and left him. "Ah, tell Hoseok to make a less visible hickey next time. It's kinda disturbing."  
Hyungwon blushed. When he finally found himself alone he let out a sigh.  
Everything around was calm. 

"Move, we have to practice." Wonho sat down next to Hyungwon.

"Oh god, you scared me." 

"This hickey looks good on you, I'm not gonna lie."

"You piece of shit, if this thing doesn't go away before the competition I'll make sure I sell your balls on the black market and buy myself the most expensive foundation to cover it up."

"Woah, our princess has to calm down. Move your ass now, we have work to do."

Hyungwon rolled his eyes.

 

Days went by and everything went back to normal. Apparently Changkyun and Kihyun went on more than one date and they were happy and smiley all day.  
By the other hand Hyungwon and Wonho were stressed because of the competition. 

"You two are acting weird these days." said a worried Shownu.  
Hyungwon obviously didn't hear him since he was napping while Wonho was playing with his hair. 

"Shhh, he's tired."

"He's just a lazy ass" Changkyun said.

"Since when are you two so close?" this time it was a curious Jooheon who was talking.

Changkyun laughed "Bitch they're close as fuck,have you seen the huge ass hick-" Wonho hit Changkyun from under the table and the younger immediately let out a scream, waking Hyungwon up.

"The what?"

"The huge amount of time we spend together lately! That's what he wanted to say."  
Hyungwon looked so confused but was too tired to ask anything so he just enjoyed Wonho's fingers trough his hair and closed his eyes again. He was so relaxed that the voices around him disappeared little by little. In his mind there was only one thing that was always replaying every time he closed his eyes. There was him and Wonho. Their bodies pressed together and Wonho's soft lips on his neck.  
Hyungwon shivered at the thought.  
He wanted it to happen again. God, it was wrong but he wanted it. He didn't plan things to go that way. Couldn't he just hate Wonho? It was too late.  
He woke up when he felt someone tapping on his shoulder.  
"Hyungwonnieeeee" it was Wonho's unmistakable voice. "we have to practice."  
Hyungwon didn't open his eyes but he stresched his arms like a kitten and waited for Wonho to take him and carry him bridal style. It was like Wonho could read his mind because he let the younger's hands fall around his neck and then he lifted him. "Such a princess."

When they got into the practice room Hyungwon didn't want to let go of Wonho. "I-It's cold."

"Hyungwon are you okay ? Should we go home?"

Hyungwon shook his head. "N-No"

"You feel so warm, are you sure?" since both of Wonho's hands were busy he placed his cheek on Hyungwon's forehead. "God, Hyungwon you're so hot."  
Hyungwon smiled "I know, I know"

"I'm taking you home."

"N-No, we have to practice."

Wonho didn't listen to him (as always) and soon they got home.

"I can't let you go like this, come with me."  
When they got into the house Hyungwon was clinging on Wonho's arm and was whining about feeling cold .

"Mom, Hyungwon's gonna sleep here tonight, please tell Mrs Chae not to worry."  
His mom seemed confused at first but then a sincere smile appeared on her lips.

Wonho's room was dark and full of posters. Hyungwon couldn't look at everything around him because his vision was blurred. He just felt someone placing him on a bed and then he curled into a ball.

"My little Hyungwonnie." Wonho's hand was back on the younger's hair. 

"Why are you so sweet to me...you make my heart go crazy."

"Hyungwonnie is not feeling well and he doesn't know what he's saying. Please sleep."

"Tell me ..." Hyungwon's eyes started watering.

"Hyungwon, your temperature is so high, you're raving. Let me bring you medicines."  
But Hyungwon grabbed Wonho's wrist in a weak hold. "Don't leave me alone like this."

"Hyungwon, I'll be back in a few minutes."  
Hyungwon still didn't let go of Wonho's wrist. "D-Don't leave me."

"I'm never gonna leave you. Listen, count to 30, I'll be back even before you could finish." 

"One....two..."

When Wonho got back, Hyungwon was still curled into a ball and he was sleeping. His cheeks were pink and his hair was messy. Wonho covered the younger one with a fluffy blanket and was about to leave the room when he heard Hyungwon's weak voice. "Don't go. Sleep with me."

Wonho blushed at the request but then mentally slapped himself. How could he think dirty about his friend.  
Wonho let his body fall next to Hyungwon's and hugged the younger to his chest. "Take your medicine first."

Wonho woke up at 1 am, Hyungwon was shaking and he saw tears on his cheeks. "Hyungwonnie..."  
He started placing soft kisses on his forehead. "Shh I'm here."  
He cupped Hyungwon's face in his hands. "Look at me."  
The younger's eyes were red. Wonho's mind went back to the day when he saw Hyungwon like this. He couldn't be there for him because he was too busy being a bitch but now he wanted to take care of him.  
Wonho kissed Hyungwon's cheeks where the tears were falling down.

"Don't cry, Hyungwonnie, don't cry."  
Hoseok hugged Hyungwon even tighter as he was wiping off his tears. He was beautiful even like that. Extremely beautiful. 

"You're so beautiful." Hoseok couldn't restrain himself from saying what was in his mind.  
At his words Hyungwon started crying again. "W-Why are y-you doing this to m-me. It's not funny."

Hoseok was taken aback. "What are you talking about?"

"Stop playing w-with my heart. I-I can't take it anymore."  
Hyungwon was letting everything out. Days and nights spent overthinking. "I didn't w-want this to come t-to this. Not to this point. I didn't want to fall for you but you're like a wave and I'm a little crumble of sand. I-I.."

"Shhh Hyungwonnie. Why are you so stupid? Why falling for someone like me ? What can I give you?"

"You said that love makes you happy. It really does. You give me that happiness."

Wonho kissed Hyungwon's forehead. "You're too beautiful for me."

"D-Do you like me?"

"Too much."

It was okay. Hyungwon felt happy knowing just that. For the first time in days he fell asleep knowing that his love was worth it. Wonho was worth it.

After that, the two friends couldn't keep their hands for themselves but they still had to keep up with their plan. They did their best at least to pretend they didn't like each other. Their time alone was in the practice room.  
It's true that Wonho couldn't stay away from Hyungwon but he didn't want to rush things between them. Even practicing became a challenge for him. Whenever Hyungwon's body came closer to his, when their lips were almost touching, Wonho had to control his movements. Hyungwon noticed it since sometimes Wonho was like stone and wouldn't complete the choreography in the best of the way.

"HOSEOK PLEASE FOCUS" Hyungwon playfully hit Wonho's chest.

"Let's take a break." the younger suggested and all that Wonho could do was nodding. 

"What's up with you? The competition is two days from now and we're going from good to bad." 

"You...You're distracting me. I'm sorry."

Hyungwon laughed. He sat on Wonho's lap, facing him. Their foreheads were touching. "Listen here, I don't want to lose just because your dick twitches every time I'm close to you. Focus on the choreography and maybe you'll get a reward." 

"You will see. Now let's see if you deserve it."

Wonho didn't wait two seconds. When music started playing he tried so hard to focus on his movements instead of the ethereal creature in front of him but when at a certain point Hyungwon got dangerously close and he snapped.  
Hyungwon found himself in the same situation that he was weeks before.  
His back hit the wall. He showed a mischievous smile. "Impatient, aren't we?"  
Wonho's eyes were on Hyungwon's lips. "You can't even imagine." 

Hyungwon's fingers were playing with Wonho's hair. One of his hands was wandering around Wonho's chest, barely touching the thin fabric.  
"Kiss me, then. I've waited for so long."

He didn't have to repeat it. Wonho's lips were on Hyungwon's plump ones in a matter of seconds. Time stopped for both of them. Wonho let a leg slide between Hyungwon's so he could be closer to him. Soon he attacked the younger's neck but Hyungwon stopped him. "W..Wonho.... no more hickeys...until the competition....please" Hyungwon barely found the words since Wonho's lips on his skin seemed so perfect.  
"Let's get back to practice."

Wonho smiled at him. "Okay, princess."

The next two days practice went smooth between kisses and provocative stares.  
Sometimes Hyungwon could be such a tease but Wonho always managed to put him at his place (in his own ways).

The competition was around the corner and soon the couple found themselves in the backstage, waiting for their 3 minutes of fame. Their friends were all there.  
While Hyungwon was spying them from the backstage, he felt a hand touching his lower back and later his ass. "Hoseok, I swear to god if you don't stop being such a-" Hyungwon's words were cut by Wonho kissing him.  
"I love you too."

Soon someone called their names and in no time they were on stage. Everyone there was shook, especially their friends. Well, all of them except Changkyun. That kid had no shame and was sucking on his lollipop while showing a cocky smile. Kihyun's hand was on his upper thigh and he didn't show any intention to move it. Everything normal, no homo.  
During their performance everyone had their eyes glued on the couple. Wonho didn't lose his chance to put up a show by making his and Hyungwon's lips meet whenever he had the chance to but not really kissing him.

It's pointless to say that the first place was in their hands.

When all that mess was over Wonho received a big slap by Jooheon. 

"Remember that I owed you one."

Shownu was shook. "Excuse you,what was that?"  
The couple smiled innocently at their friends without saying anything.  
Changkyun and Kihyun were the only ones that weren't affected by the whole thing.  
"Wait do we have to pretend to be shook?" 

Changkyun, that little prick. 

"Oh my god!" He put the back of his hand on his forehead "They're kissing! Wow! Oh my! No way, these two can't be together!"

Of course Minhyuk couldn't lose his chance. "Aaand.. who..?"  
Jooheon covered his mouth before he could finish. "Irrelevant stuff, anyway"


End file.
